


blackberry, sugarcoated

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Antara beri dan gula, Erzsi-Gilbert bertengkar tak habis-habis selama dua dekade lamanya.





	

**blackberry, sugarcoated**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU.

 

* * *

 

Dulu, dulu sekali, salah satu pertengkaran mereka adalah tentang buah beri hitam.

Orangtua Gilbert, entah bagaimana caranya, bisa menyulap pekarangan belakang mereka yang sempit menjadi kebun berbagai beri. Menjalar-jalar kian kemari. Sulur-sulurnya sering mengait rambut Erzsi. Tetapi mereka suka bermain di sana, memetik sesuka mereka, dan, tentu saja, bereksperimen dengan macam-macam saus. Gula cair biasa, cokelat, atau saus dari jus beri lain. Dan, ya, kekonyolan berawal dari sana. Dari Erzsi yang lebih suka buah beri dilumuri gula cair biasa, versus Gilbert yang lebih suka berinya dibuat jus terlebih dahulu, baru diberi cairan gula.

"Dilumuri gula begitu jadinya menjijikkan," komentar Gilbert, menyulut api peperangan.

"Dibuat jus dulu merepotkan," Erzsi menabuh genderang perang.

Tetapi pertengkaran dan kebersamaan kadang merupakan dua hal yang berlainan, tak berkaitan, dan bisa diabaikan satu sama lain. Erzsi dan Gilbert tetap bersama, melewati masa kecil dan masa remaja (—meski secara terpisah karena Erzsi kembali ke Budapest, pendidikan ayahnya telah selesai), dan, malah, masa dewasa.

Tumbuh besar bersama sudah memakan banyak area memori. Dan jika otak masih punya dinding lain untuk mengecat memori soal tumbuh dewasa bersama, maka Gilbert dan Erzsi-lah yang memiliki area mural yang lebih luas dari siapapun di lingkaran pergaulan mereka untuk melukis hari demi hari mereka.

Soal beri hitam dan gula, porsi terbesarnya di sana. Lukisan-lukisan memori penuh oleh corak yang berulang, yang serupa dan seolah punya pola yang bisa dibaca. Gilbert sering menyinggungnya untuk mengisi pertengkaran (yang sudah terlalu biasa untuk mereka), dan Erzsi suka sekali menyindir Gilbert yang boros listrik karena harus membuat jus terlebih dahulu untuk beri mereka.

Oh, Tuhan, separuh populasi akan mengerutkan dahi atas fakta bahwa dua teman kecil yang bertengkar soal beri hitam dan gula setiap tahunnya malah jadi pasangan hidup. Namun, ya, begitulah, cinta terkadang bukan letupan kembang api di pandangan pertama, cinta bukan lirikan manja di pembicaraan pertama, bukan pula selalu merupakan degup jantung tak karuan di setiap tatapan berikutnya. Cinta bisa jadi wujud kata paling 'sempurna' untuk dua manusia yang terlalu terbiasa bersama dan tak tahu ke mana lagi harus berlari karena, ya, rumah mereka hanya satu sedari awal dan meskipun ada banyak rumah lain di luar sana, hati selalu mengasihi rumah yang paling membuatnya _biasa_.

* * *

Dan, suatu siang di kereta, ketika Erzsi menjauh dari Mumbai—tempat ia menjadi dokter sukarela di daerah terpencil selama enam bulan—ia menemukan hal kecil yang membawanya pulang ke masa kecil.

"Beri pakai cokelat lebih enak!" Si anak laki-laki pun mencelupkan buah berinya ke dalam susu cokelat kental di dalam gelas plastik putih kecil.

"Pakai garam lebih enak!" Si perempuan berkeras hati

Memang, berbeda sedikit, tetapi, bolehlah membuat Erzsi tertawa kecil.

(—Plus, astaga, garam. Itukah wujud lain dari buah-buahan yang dicampur rasa pedas dan asin yang disukai orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah tropis, surga buah? Erzsi tak sabar untuk mengusulkan lingkungan khatulistiwa untuk agenda kerja sukarelanya berikutnya.)

Erzsi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam mereka berdua sembari terkekeh geli.

Sampai hal tentang beri itu berakhir, Erzsi bergeser ke arah mereka. Bertaruh apakah mereka mengerti bahasa India-nya yang terlalu pasif dan kata-katanya sering aneh atau tak pas situasi, buah dari belajar singkat sebelum berangkat dan menyerap ala kadarnya selama bertugas, tapi, sudahlah, yang penting ia minta izin.

"Maaf sudah merekam kalian berdua, ya," katanya, dari ujung tempat duduknya, mencondongkan diri kepada keduanya. "Aku teringat sesuatu tentang masa kecilku saat melihat kalian. Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada suamiku."

Keduanya berpandangan, saling melempar tatapan bingung. Erzsi mengerti, kemudian mengangkat ponselnya, mengarahkan kamera pada mereka. Mereka berdua bereaksi cepat dengan mengangkat dua jari, berpose, dan Erzsi tersenyum lebar. Paling tidak, mereka tidak marah. Apalagi, mereka terkekeh dan mengangguk pada Erzsi saat bunyi kamera terdengar.

* * *

Erzsi mengirimkan video dan foto itu malam harinya, saat ia tiba di hotel. Ia bisa menunggu besok, jika saja Gilbert tidak sibuk dan bisa menjemputnya di bandara, tetapi ia menjadi tidak sabar seperti biasanya.

Gilbert meneleponnya setelah membaca, membuat Erzsi berpikir bahwa Gilbert juga kadang sama tak sabarnya dengan dirinya,

"Jadi ... aku malah berpikir apakah pertengkaran tentang buah beri itu punya manfaat?"

Erzsi memutar bola matanya. "Dua puluh satu tahun setelah itu berlalu, kau baru memikirkan hal itu sekarang?" Lalu ia mengempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Spreinya kusut, ia merabanya, dan diam-diam berharap ada aroma Gilbert di sana. "Kurasa satu tahun berpisah denganmu bisa membuatmu semakin waras."

"Oh, baiklah, jadi kaulah yang menulariku kegilaan dua puluh lima tahun ini? Terima kasih sudah memberi pencerahan." Tawa aneh Gilbert membuat Erzsi bersungut-sungut, tetapi perempuan itu lebih dari tahu bahwa itulah yang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Jadi ...," Erzsi menggosok kukunya, "Lebih enak beri dengan gula atau jus beri dengan gula?"

"Jus beri dengan gula."

Erzsi menahan diri untuk tidak menjawab 'dilumuri gula', tetapi ia sadar bahwa pertengkaran dua dekade itu harus dihentikan sesekali dengan sungguh-sungguh, bukan dirembetkan ke hal remeh lainnya seperti yang biasa terjadi.

"Sebenarnya ... apa esensinya, ya?"

"Menyatukan dua manusia," Gilbert menyebut dengan asal.

"Oh, dua manusia bisa bersatu karena pertengkaran?"

"Oh, oh, Sayang. Coba lihat jagat raya. Jika dua bintang bertubrukan dengan kecepatan lambat, mereka bisa bersatu menjadi satu objek masif."

"Gilbert, kita manusia, bukan bintang. Dan kita tak selalu menubruk satu sama lain ketika sedang bertengkar." Erzsi mulai jengah.

"Nyonya Beilschmidt, Anda tahu seni dari analogi dan kata-kata dari seorang Tuan Beilschmidt yang sedang mencoba untuk—"

"Mencoba untuk memuaskan rasa rindunya, oke, aku mengerti, aku merindukanmu, Gilbert, dan selamat malam. Besok aku akan pulang."

"Besok—hah, besok?! Whoa, cepat sekali!"

Erzsi mendengus. "Oke, aku akan memperpanjang masa tugas sampai enam bulan ke depan."

"Iya, iya, kau akan pulang besok, aku senang! Senang! Nah, puas? Jadi, saat menyambutmu, mau kusuguhi beri yang dijus atau beri berlumur gula cair?"

Erzsi tersenyum simpul, "Jus beri dengan cairan gula."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this frickin work is a gahgahgahgahhhhh (whyyy)! terasa sangat any but ah yeah sebenernya sih cuma mewujudkan apa yang kemarin malam melompat-lompat di kepala (sama kayak kasus tiny little bow kemaren), yaitu judulnya dan kurasa, yea, pruhun needs more stories kay.
> 
> anyway; interesting reading for those who are saps for astronomical stuff:  
> universetoday (titik) com /107244 /can - stars - collide / (yep, ini terkait analogi gilbert yang asal bunyi itu wkwk)


End file.
